<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It’s Late! Evil Author Day 2020 by Mercowe, ThisAnimatedPhantom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774603">It’s Late! Evil Author Day 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe'>Mercowe</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom'>ThisAnimatedPhantom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BABITIM, Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game), Inky Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, I know I’m evil, It’s late but whatever, Sneak Peek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercowe/pseuds/Mercowe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAnimatedPhantom/pseuds/ThisAnimatedPhantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay. So it’s late, but whatever! I didn’t know about this until afterward anyway! I’ll be on time next year! So for ‘evil author’s day’ we share a little snippet of the <i>far</i> off future. This here is for Inky Mystery so enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It’s Late! Evil Author Day 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love this. I’m also sorry. But not really. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late. Outside, it was black. And the only sound Cody could hear in the house was the ticking of the grandfather clock and the sound of his pencil skritching against paper. </p><p>
  <em> Skritch, skritch, skritch. </em>
</p><p>Cody rubbed as his face, fighting the heavy eyelids and the aching eyes. Today had been...interesting. He leaned over to look at his textbook to double check the measurements of chemicals he was using. What was the relationship between Shrub and her two friends? <em> Skritch, skritch, skritch </em>. He circled a note. No. That wasn’t right. Not friends. Guests? That wasn’t right either. Coworkers? He huffed softly to himself, smiling. Now that just sounded sad. </p><p>Cody sat back, looking around the room at the pipettes, boilers, and beakers around him. He glanced at the clock. Two in the morning. Just four more hours. Cody hummed softly. Getting up, he went to the locked cabinet to his right. Carefully, he selected the chemicals he’d written in his log book and took them back to the counter where he’d been writing. At the edge of his consciousness, a noise echoed inside his head. <em> Skritch, skritch, skritch. </em> He paused for a moment. This is where staying awake might get hard. He smiled to himself and set the chemicals on the counter. Getting beakers ready, he measured out an amount of Acetonite and Perportocine and added it to his base combination. It started to bubble. Cody’s eyes widened a little and waited patiently. What did it smell like? </p><p>A sharp acidic smell. </p><p>And...sweet. </p><p>He didn’t like the situation. The Dish guys were as shady as hell. And this claim they were making was messing with Holly’s head. His eyes started to flutter when a pain shot through his thumb. Cody let out a soft, sharp yelp and jerked his hand back. He glanced down. The chemical had <em> eaten </em> through the beaker. And as he watched, the table, leaving a sizable hole in the floor. </p><p>Hell. <em> Hell </em>. He looked at his hand and grimaced before moving to the sink and washing it. It was red and raw. The water cooled his wound but on the bright side, it cleared his head. He was awake now. </p><p>Cody groaned, leaning over the sink and running a hand down his face. He must have overdone it with the Acetonite. He needed more of a base. But these were the portions from his grandfather’s journal. So another chemical?</p><p>He reached for his cup of coffee and lifted it to his lips, only to find it empty. Time for a refill then. He took a few moments to bandage his hand and apply ointment before heading downstairs. </p><p>Cody opened the door, bringing a candle with him to see, and made his way down the hall and down the stairs. He paused in the doorway of the greeting room, looking in on the imps out of curiosity. The fat one was on his hands and knees scratching at the inner side of the rune circle Holly had used to trap them, unable to touch it. The thin one was flitting back and forth like a panicked bird. </p><p>Cody blinked and tried not to laugh at the crazed expression on the panicking one. He failed just a bit as a soft bark of laughter filled the silent night air. Maybe it was the fact that it was nearly three in the morning or maybe it was just a terrible sadistic side of him but the sound came out sounding malicious. It slightly disturbed him, and Cody closed his mouth slowly. The imps’ heads snapped toward him. The fat one sneered, showing his sharp fangs menacingly. The thin one jumped behind him, his horns sticking up.</p><p><em> Skritch, skritch, skritch. Skritch, skritch, skritch. </em> Cody grimaced, putting the base of his hand against his forehead, and then smirked at the imps. He leaned against the doorjamb. “Well, well, well, what do we have here? Are our two little snitches trying to escape?”</p><p>“Ha! Shows what you know, noodle human!” The fat one barked and jumped up from the floor. “We won’t stop until we’re free! You can’t keep a demon forever! And when we are out, be ready for our revenge!” Oh boy. This imp seemed like a pain. </p><p>“Is that so?” Cody murmured. Well, this could shape up to be an interesting and invigorating conversation. More importantly, it would keep him awake. “What are you going to do? Poke me with your tail?” he said, amused. </p><p>“We—”</p><p>“No!” the thin one shrieked. “Remember last time!”</p><p>“Oh yeah.” The fat one’s smile fell. “W—Well, you’ll know when we do it, tiny human!” He declared, recovering from his companion’s words. </p><p>Cody plopped on the couch. “Well, I guess that makes it more interesting for me then.” He put his hands behind his head. “So why aren’t you sleeping? Seems like escaping would be productive for you to work in shifts. I mean, skinny is just running around in circles.”</p><p>The thin one hissed. “Like we’ll listen to anything a measly human has to say! Only an idiot would sleep with those two brothers around!”</p><p>That made Cody raise a brow. That piqued his interest. “Why is that?”</p><p>Skinny nodded vigorously, scowl seemingly etched in his face. “We may be demons but those two are chaos. Pure, destructive chaos. They wreck everything that comes in contact with them.” His voice squeaked in fear as he twiddled his fingers together. </p><p>Cody hummed. Chaotic evil like assassins? That he could handle. Words from his grandfather's journal came to him.<em> It was a new...sweet sensation. I am younger, lighter, happier in body and soul. Twice as alive and tenfold more wicked...which intoxicates and delights me like wine. </em></p><p>Other types of evil...</p><p>Cody’s smile flickered but he didn’t let that phase him, putting his chin in his hand. “Like, they have issues breaking things and cleaning up after dinner?” he joked.</p><p>“Ha!” The fat one laughed. “More like they killed the dinner guests and overturned the table!” </p><p>Cody glanced at the fat one. So. Why was his little Shrub playing games with killers then? Holly was a smart girl. He trusted her instincts. Then again. She chosen to befriend him. Her sense of self preservation had always been questionable. Cody frowned. But, well. That was beside the point. If you believed the papers, those two were scum.</p><p>And while he wasn’t the type of blindly believe the papers—Ha!—It’s not like Hols painted them in a positive light either. This might be interesting. He lifted his head off of his hand, lowering it and raising his eyebrows. “As a courtesy to the host or because they’re psychedelic psychopaths?” he asked with a wink.  </p><p>Shrub would smack him for that. Say it was ‘inappropriate’ to joke about murder. Well. He was trying his best. Wasn’t he doing all this for her anyways? He couldn’t be perfect. Or even a gentleman. That had never been an option. </p><p>The fat one snorted. Skinny seemed to consider it. “Well, more like to get back at the host?” His companion turned a disbelieving glare at skinny. </p><p>“Are you kidding? Azazel’s beard! It’s because they’re insane! Remember what red eyes did in Hell?” the fat one snapped. Skinny paled and nodded. </p><p>That perked his interest—or at least woke him up a bit more. “Oh, did they murder all your party guests and overturn the table then?” he asked.</p><p>The fat one laughed. “More like tortured,” he said darkly. “Anything the boss tossed their way, they ripped to shreds.” </p><p>“Gave even some of the higher demons a bad name,” the thin one added. “They wanted them banished to the lower levels because of how beastly they were becoming.” </p><p>Cody considered this. Withheld judgement. “They don’t seem very beastly right now.” </p><p>Both of them snorted. Skinny tapped his chin with a clawed finger. “Well...they have seemed to have calmed down since they were brought to the Surface.” He admitted reluctantly. “But it’s only a matter of time!” </p><p>“Speak for yourself.” The fat one planted his fists on his sides. “That red-eyed monster is just waiting for us to let our guards down. This is the pits for us!” Red eyed monster. The little horned creature made it sound like Coat was some sort of mythical beast. Cody’s lips quirked up a little bit. </p><p>The thin one bit his lower lip. “Even with a soul, he’s nuts,” he seemed to admit to his friend. <em> With </em> his soul? What did that mean? It sounded ghoulish and strange. Cody sighed. Right up Shrub’s alley.</p><p>“Damn right he is! Remember when the boss brought him back those three days and we nearly died! He’s insane!” The fat one threw out his arms. Seemed they had forgotten Cody was there, which was fine with him because they presented a very engaging spectacle. “That’s why we have to get outta here before he snaps.” He poked skinny. </p><p>Skinny nodded quickly. “Right! Right! None of the collectors have gotten them yet.” He nodded. “If we report him, Marcus or Dice can handle them.” Cody folded his arms, listening intently as he wondered how this all fit in with the dish boy’s claims. And the ridiculous waves of guilt he could practically smell coming from them.  </p><p>“Can they? I think it’ll have to be the boss,” the fat one mused.</p><p>“You think?” Skinny tilted his horned head. </p><p>“Ten coals they cream everyone but the boss.” The fat one grinned. </p><p>The thin one considered. “I don’t know. Azazel and Aza have a grudge against them.” He wrung his hands. Who were they? “They’ll be angry if they find out we’re betting on them.” Demons? Cody shrugged it off. </p><p>“That’s <em> if </em>they find out.” The fat one grinned. Skinny smiled. </p><p>“If,” he mused. “If is good.” He shook his hand. “And I say they get killed immediately and their souls devoured.” Gruesome. Nice touch. </p><p>The fat one snorted. “Deal. They’ve thrown in too big a wrench to get off that easy. I bet they get dragged to Hell and tortured, driven insane, and forced to kill each other.” </p><p>“Oooh, that could be fun!” the thin one said. “I wonder if we’d get a chance to get back at them.” </p><p>“If we get outta here we will,” the fat one said.  </p><p>Well, these two were obviously psychedelic sociopaths, even if the other two weren’t. That would be a nice note to make in the future. Shrub. Love your sense of humor but it might help the atmosphere if you leave the violent, gore-happy tagalongs at home. </p><p>Who was he kidding? </p><p>He’d written himself a threatening note on the vanity mirror in blood one night in his sleep. It had been chicken blood, but still, what right did he have to complain about strange company?</p><p>Should he even be helping? But he couldn’t just let Shrub run around with a pair of wanted murderers. Cody groaned inwardly and pushed the thoughts away.</p><p>“Hey human!” the fat one called. </p><p>Cody blinked, heavy eyelids coming open. Stars, he’d nearly fallen asleep. Cody sat up. “Uh...yeah...betting on how they’ll die and making your escape plans. Any progress?” he asked politely.</p><p>The imps frowned. “Let us out, and we’ll make it worth your while.” </p><p>Cody hummed. “Like what? Grant me three wishes? Well, if you say so, I think first off I’d want an extra fine mustache comb.” He rubbed his hairless face thoughtfully. “After all, it’s important to keep clean around the ladies and yanking out mustache hairs gets painful. Second, I’d like a time traveling machine,” to smack sense into his grandfather, erasing the events of his birth as well, “so I can pick up some genuine seventeenth century wine, and last of all.” He paused. A cure. “Some dating advice. Is wearing a plaid suit considered tacky? Because I think it would look quite dashing.” He raised a finger. “And be honest with me because forthright speech is so hard to get these days.” </p><p>The imps didn’t seem impressed. “How about your and that little lady’s lives? Getting involved with those two is a death sentence now, and they know it,” the fat one said casually. That brought Cody to full awareness in seconds. He didn’t show it though, only tilted his head and smiled with a bit of a quirk in his brow.</p><p>“And don’t do the plaid. By the Devil’s horn, not that!” The skinny one shook his head quickly and pulled a face of disgust, sticking out his forked tongue like he had tasted something vile. Cody laughed.</p><p>“And we can easily get you the wine and the heart of the girl,” the fat one tossed in. Cody’s brows went up. The <em>heart</em> <em>of the girl</em>? Whoa, whoa! What did that mean? Some sort of dumb love potion? A flash of anger went through him. Now that was really tacky.</p><p>Skinny shook his head and laughed. “Really, Pain? He already does! She’s head over heels for this reed.” Even though he had guessed as much, hearing it out loud made his heart skip a beat. Yet at the same time, he ground his teeth down and rejected the idea wholeheartedly. He wasn’t good enough.</p><p>“Oh?” Skinny paused and looked at Pain—That name was a little on the nose there—and then back at him. “Then what’s holding you back?” He narrowed his eyes.  </p><p>Cody snorted and laughed, shifting back a bit. “Why would I be scared?” His spine was twisting, he might become a paraplegic if this continued.</p><p>“Yeah, if you already won the fight to get her. Just make the last move to claim her!” Pain said. Cody continued to smile, but he could feel that same sadistic malicious part of him rise. Claim her? She wasn’t an object. If this fatty wasn’t more careful about how he talked about Shrub, Cody would have to mess him up.  </p><p>“I think they haven’t courted yet, Pain.” Skinny looked Cody up and down. Good stars above, where were they getting his horse-cuss!</p><p>“No!” Pain gasped. “ Panic that’s just—” He turned to Cody again. “You have her, and you haven’t even asked her out!” He had a hanging open jaw, sharp teeth showing in the dim light. Cody’s face scrunched defensively. “That’s the best setup man! Take it!” The imp was looking at him as if he was chicken. </p><p>“Y-yeah! Take it!” Panic chipped in. “Mates are difficult to find, good ones at least.” </p><p>“Make sure she doesn’t have any secrets though,” Pain shook his head. “Doesn’t owe anyone money.” </p><p>“And no horrible ex that will come by and pull your guts out without a second thought!” Panic finished with a cheery bob of his head. “I almost had that happen once.” Oh, that sounded like a basket of fun. </p><p>“Was that Malice?’ Pain asked. </p><p>“No, no. It was Envy,” Panic disagreed with a shake of his head. </p><p>“Oh, right. She had really nice fangs,” Pain said. “And horns.” </p><p>Cody tilted his head. “I’m starting to get the sense that asking you two for dating advice might have been a bad idea,” he joked.</p><p>They frowned at him. Pain planted his fists on his round sides. “You’re the one not courting a woman that’s throwing signs at you.” He huffed. </p><p>Cody put an elbow on the couch, giving them a wry look. “Who said anything about courting? I think you’re making a bit of an over assumption,” he said with a lackadaisical smile.</p><p>They stared at him and then burst into laughter. “Over assumption!” Pain cackled. </p><p>“Are you kidding? We can taste your panic over the girl!” Panic chuckled. “Well...earlier we could.” Taste his panic? They could <em> taste </em> his panic? That was sort of terrifying.  </p><p>“But you’re a good actor. We’ll give you that human,” Pain said. “Don’t like commitment? Scared for her wellbeing, which is fair considering her company right now, or is it something else? Afraid she’ll get killed by them? Again, that’s understandable.” </p><p>Afraid he’d kill her. </p><p>Though the imp had a point about the Dish men. Cody kept his smile cool. Well then, no point in lying. But he wasn’t interested in talking about his feelings either. Seriously though, how had death threats become him getting judged by a pair of imps on his dating life?</p><p>“And you’re saying that if I let you go, you’ll save her and my life?” Cody asked with a raised brow. </p><p>The imps paused. They looked at each other then looked at him. “Yes,” they said together. </p><p>Cody leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees. “Your word is a pretty shabby assurance though. What proof do you have that it’s the truth?” </p><p>They shared another look. This time Panic looked, well panicked. Pain stepped forward. “Uh, what proof would you need?” </p><p>Cody sat back and hummed. He shouldn’t take this seriously. Shrub would hate him. Might never forgive him. Then again. Maybe that was a good thing. <em> Skritch, skritch, skritch, skritch, skritch. </em> Ah. Why wouldn’t it just stop? If he could just...get some quiet. Sleep. Ha. Sleep. “Why are they so dangerous?” he finally said. <em> Skritch, skritch, skr— </em>Shut up!</p><p>Pain opened his mouth. But Panic blurted out first. “They’re possible Calix Animi but trained by us! By demons!” </p><p>Pain smacked the back of his head. “Panic!” </p><p>“Sorry! I want to leave! I want to get out! We aren’t at this rate and it’s only a matter of time before Cuphead comes here to end us!” Panic was back to flitting about like a caged bird again. Pain pinched the bridge of his nose with his clawed hand. “What are we going to do? We can’t not tell! He knows that! We know that! They’ll kill us! I’m too young to die!” </p><p>“Panic!” Pain grabbed him. “Calm down. That’s <em> if </em>he comes. So far, he hasn’t. We got plenty of time.” Pain patted him and Panic went limp with a pout. </p><p>“Calix Aniwhati?” Cody blinked. </p><p>“Dish knights. They’re kinda a big deal.” Pain rolled his eyes and waved at him dismissively. “Or they like to think they are with all their potions and magic and junk.” </p><p>“And why is that important?” Cody tilted his head.</p><p>“Let us out and we’ll tell you,” Pain lifted his chin challengingly. Panic looked over at him with big, pleading eyes. </p><p>“It’s not like you can trust them to tell you,” Panic whimpered. That seemed to set a lightbulb off for Pain. </p><p>“Yeah.” Pain let Panic go and turned to him fully. “I mean, they <em> did </em> tell you that they are running from the Devil himself because they betrayed him, right?” Pain grinned, his sharp teeth glinting in the light. Running from the Devil himself? Cody paused. Actually, hadn’t they hinted at something like that earlier? He hadn’t really been paying attention. “I mean, they are friends after all. She <em> must </em> know that she’s risking her life just by associating with them.” The tone the imp took made him uneasy. He frowned at him. “That any demon would gain from their and her capture if she’s seen with them, right? She <em> has </em>to know that.” The spiked tail behind him waved back and forth like a cat’s that was being playful. </p><p>Cody narrowed his eyes at them. This imp was baiting him plain as day. But that didn’t mean he was wrong...</p><p>Panic seemed to pick up on Pain’s train of thought. “Oh yes, it’s not like they would hide that from her or you, right? You obviously know how dangerous it is for all of you right now. Otherwise, why would you be here helping them? The traitors are so high up on the Devil’s wanted list there’s no way you wouldn’t know.” Panic waved a hand dismissively. “We were fools to ask for your help. You’ve chosen your side right? Her too, I’m guessing.”</p><p>Pain nodded putting his hands behind his backs. “‘Cause those cups wouldn’t lie and leave you or the girl high and dry so they could escape or nothin’, right? You trust them.” he snickered. The two shared a knowing look. “It’s not like they’ve done something like this to others before or anything?” </p><p>It matched with what he knew and yet didn’t match with any of it. It sounded exactly like the cold-blooded killers he’d read about in the papers. It sounded exactly like the the hellspawn Shrub's friends had described when they’d spit on their names. </p><p>But then there were a lot of things that could contribute to this odd little puzzle. The guilt. The way <em> they </em> tried to demonize themselves. That was familiar, wasn’t it? And then there was how Cody had done his best to infuriate Trenchcoat and the guy hadn’t even tried to take a shot at him. That had been his first test. Cody had been ready for the guy to try and deck him, and it had honestly surprised him when it hadn’t come. </p><p>Contrast that with these imps. They were snakes. And his mother had taught him that you cut off the head of a snake immediately. But he couldn’t deny that he felt an element of caution was necessary here. The truth was here. Lingering in the room. But it was the trickiest sort of truth. One where he could feel a lie wrapped up in there somewhere, but couldn’t exactly figure out where it was. Ah. He hated being undecided. </p><p><em> Skritch </em>. Cody tensed and looked up. The imps had turned their backs on him and were working on the circle again. This time both of them were scratching at the edges that they couldn’t quite touch. That was going to be a pain to sand out of the floor later.</p><p>Cody rose. Silently wishing both of them splinters, he moved from the room. This needed more thought. He needed to think about the consequences of either choice. Because he could stab these fellows in the back. He was capable of it. But it wasn’t the prettiest of options. </p><p>He went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. It was the nice kind. Extra caffeine and a smell that was capable of waking him from a dead sleep. The perfect tool to keep himself sane on nights that Shrub and Hat Cat visited. Hehe. Keep himself sane. </p><p>That shouldn’t be funny.</p><p>But at three o’clock in the morning it was. </p><p>There was a sound at the entrance of the kitchen. Well, not a sound but a presence.  </p><p> “I can smell your guilty body odor from across the kitchen. You going to come in or you going to hover creepily in the doorway some more?” Cody asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.</p><p>There was a snort. “Just wondering what kinda weirdo is makin’ coffee at this unholy hour,” Coat’s rough voice grumbled. Had he just woken up? His voice was gravely but, as far as Cody could tell, the guy’s voice was <em> always </em> gravely.</p><p>And unless the guy was here to try and murder him, he didn’t care about his grumpiness. “Someone who is doing things way too interesting to sleep,” he said with a grin and a sip of his cup. Yep. That was what he needed. It was like a shovel to the head...Ya know. If that woke you up. “The smell wake you?” </p><p>Cody turned to glance at the dish. Coat lifted an empty mug, a book tucked under his arm. They told Cody that the guy had never gone to sleep, despite the t-shirt and shorts. “It got me here. There enough to share?” </p><p>Cody gave him a jerk of the chin. “Help yourself.” He took another sip of the coffee and sat himself at the table. Now a different noise vibrated through his head. A nice buzz. Ahh. The wonders of caffeine and denial. He considered Coat’s eye baggage. Then he considered what Panic and Pain-in-his-butt had said about these two running from the Devil. He was tempted to ask the guy simply to get a reaction, but that would be giving his cards away. “Good book?” he asked instead. </p><p>Cup finished pouring himself a cup and turned to face him. “Yeah, one of Felix’ books,” he said, showing Cody the cover. “It’s better than I thought it’d be.” He shrugged. It was weird not seeing him in his Coat. It felt like the guy was a dog that had just been shaved. He looked all thin and sad and exposed.  </p><p>Yeah. Oh yeah. The sleep-deprived, baggy-eyed guilt wafer was the epitome of terror and intimidation right now. Cody smiled to himself. For now. He looked down at his coffee cup. What to do then? He and Shrub could be digging themselves into a nice little doomsday hole right now. He glanced at the guy. “So, what’s with the ghost thing?”</p><p>Cuphead frowned and picked up his mug. “It’s all in my head and cussin’ ruinin’ my sleep, wouldn’t you want to stop it if you could?” he snipped. </p><p>Cody choked on his coffee. He started to cough until he cleared his esophagus. “Good point,” he said, hitting his chest with a fist.</p><p>Coat raised a skeptical brow and turned to leave. “Thanks for the cup of joe.” </p><p>Hmmmm. Well, that had gone swimmingly. He should compete as an olympic swimmer. “Hey, wait a sec,” Cody said quickly. </p><p>He paused in the doorway and glanced back over his shoulder. </p><p>Cody laced his fingers together, his face set in as serious a expression as he was capable of at three in the morning. “I just want to apologize for rubbing you wrong earlier.”</p><p>He raised and brow and turned around completely. “Yeah?” </p><p>Cody smiled at him. “I have a weakness for bluntness.” Especially with people he didn’t trust. “Let me make it up to you.” </p><p>The guy snorted, but there seemed to be a small smile there. “Don’t need to tell me about bein’ too blunt. Guilty too.” He lifted his cup and took a drink. </p><p>Cody smirked. “I can see that.” </p><p>Coat leaned against the door frame, a tired smirk on his face. “So whadda you have in mind?” </p><p>Cody nodded. Straight to the point. Nice. He pointed at the book in Cups’ hand. “It looks like you’re close to finishing that. The cat was here last month, and he gave me a copy of the next one. If you want, you can have it.” </p><p> That caused his brows to fly up in surprise. “That’s...really kind of you.” He blinked. “Is there a loophole I should know about?” </p><p>“Yes. Your liver and your first-born child,” Cody without breaking a beat. He gave a short laugh. “Of course not, Coat. It’s just a book.”</p><p>He laughed. “Sorry, guess paranoia and exhaustion are a bad mix.” He shook his head. “Besides, you wouldn’t want the liver, and the firstborn is never happenin,’ so it’s a deal breaker.” He swept the hand with the book in front of him like he was sweeping the offer away. </p><p>Cody folded his arms. Well, this was a bit of a problem. He sorta liked this schmuck’s attitude. “Well, then I guess you don’t have to worry about any loopholes then.”</p><p>He smirked. “So what about you? We owe ya one for helpin’ out. What would a guy like you want?” he mused. </p><p>Cody shrugged. The guy didn’t really have anything he wanted. Cody leaning back. “I’m a pretty well cared for fellow. And it wasn’t like I could say no to Shrub’s big intense eyes,” he said with a snicker.</p><p>His eyes lit up. His smile turned mischievous. “Oh, now there’s a thought.” he snickered. “How about a date with H?” </p><p>Cody frowned offendedly. What the hell was with demonic people bringing up his love life tonight? Or was that just the superhuman ability of someone who had been to Hell? No wonder people were always selling their souls to demons.</p><p>Cup snickered again. “C’mon, you like her right? And it’s obvious she likes you.” He smirked. “It’s a win all around.” He took another drink of his coffee. “She trusts you after all, and you’ve earned it.” He said slowly almost like he was tested the truth of that last statement. </p><p>Cody gave him a half-mast look with a chagrined smile. He swirled his coffee and glanced down. Where was a shovel to the head when you needed one? He took another sip. “Oh, she can do better than a shut-in like me.” He thought for a moment about the failure upstairs. Hopefully it wasn’t eating its way through the floor down into the basement at this point. </p><p>Cup looked at him like he was a puzzle, his eyes narrowed a hint. He walked up to the other side of the counter and set down the cup. “Well, let’s see.” he hummed lowly. “You are willin’ to listen to her and give her the benefit of the doubt even when she sounds insane, like bringin’ in two starfallen criminals that need help.” He smirked, but it wasn’t friendly. “You make her laugh, you make her feel safe even when it’s just a phone call, you already help anchor her and cussin’ deal with all the stardust we’ve all been doin’ for the past couple years, that isn’t easy.” Cup looked at him pointedly. “You’re educated, you have a large home, a career, a path to go. You share several hobbies, and you’re forgivin’ of her shortcomin’s.” Coat almost was glaring at him now. “Almost too forgivin’ really.” Cody paused and let out a breath, his smile widening for a moment.</p><p>Coat crossed his arms, looking at him with narrowed eyes. “And don’t think I don’t notice the way she looks at you and vice versa pal.” His stated bluntly. “But ya ain’t perfect. No, you’re  cussin’ far from that.”</p><p>Well, this one was like a steel trap. Making excuses and dancing about the bush was about as useful as lighting his tailcoats on fire here. </p><p>“You’re a ‘shut in’. You’re hesitant and keep your distance. You don’t make friends. You hang around the dead instead. You’re a starfallen schmuck. You’re ticked about somethin,’ or maybe you just don’t cussin’ care about yourself. You use jokes and sarcasm so you don’t have to answer questions. You’re blunt, and you obviously have a secret.” Cup raised a brow. “Or secrets. And I don’t cussin’ like it.” </p><p>Cody blinked. A slow smile spread across his face. “Those compliments are starting to sound suspiciously like issues now.” </p><p>That not-nice smirk returned. “I was thinkin’ the same. So really why the hell are you up to helpin’ us? Because a schmuck like you is almost as cussin’ shady as me. What do you want from us or her?” His eyes were piercing. </p><p>There was a tense silence between the two of them. Then Cody grinned. Wow. This guy really was interesting. “How do you figure that? I could just be an unsociable prick.”</p><p>“Pricks don’t help people.” Cup scoffed. “Especially unsociable ones. And if you are a prick, then you definitely are after something.” </p><p>Cody hummed. “Well that’s true. Pricks are out for themselves.” He shrugged and gave an offended huff. “I am her friend though. I just happen to prefer the company of the dead and lingering.” He eyed the guy. “I could ask you what your relationship is with her. That seems like a whole <em> boatload </em> of fun.” He hummed and tapped his chin. “You three are too invested to just be acquaintances. But she wouldn’t give you the time of day if not for our little ghost. So not friends. And considering the venom she’s spit, even then, I’m surprised.” </p><p>Coat scowled at him. “How close did you follow the ink illness stardust in the papers?” </p><p>Cody raised a brow. “That’s right. You were on the same team. So is it that? You were friends, and you broke her heart when you murdered—”</p><p><em> “It wasn’t like that!” </em>he snapped, his eyes flashing red. Cody blinked in surprise. Coat slammed a fist on the counter. “Don’t.” He warned. “Don’t bring it up. To any of them either.” His eyes dimmed and he crossed his arms, fists tightly clenched.</p><p>Cody leaned forward. He suddenly realized he was angry. Very angry. This wasn’t baiting anymore. “I don’t have to,” he spat back. “I don’t have to say a word. It’s on their minds. Every day.” <em>Skritch-skritch. Skritch, skritch, skritch—skritck—skritch</em>.  </p><p>Coat’s glare dropped to the table. After a heartbeat he looked up. The anger was gone. It was cold, emotionless, empty. “I know,” he murmured. There it was again. The guilt. Coat grabbed his empty mug and stepped back to the pot. </p><p>Cody pressed the base of his hand against his forehead. <em> Skritch, skritch, skritch, skritch, skritch, skritch, skritch, skritch, skritch. </em> </p><p>“Need a cussin’ pain pill for that head of yours?” Coat asked in the same low tone. He paused with his new cup of coffee. </p><p>Cody shook his head, downing the rest of his coffee in one gulp. <em> Skritch, skritch, skritch, skritch, skritch. </em> It burned his throat but increased the buzz. But not enough. <em> Skritch, skritch, skritch. </em></p><p>“If you're feeling so guilty, then why did you do it?” Cody said. <em> Skritch, skritch, skritch, skritch.  </em></p><p>The man headed to the doorway. “I ain’t gonna explain my choices to you,” He said coldly. </p><p><em> Skritch, skritch—skritch—kritch, skritch, skritch—skritch, skritch. </em>Cody pressed his palm harder into his forehead.  </p><p>“Talkin’ won’t change what happened. Nothin’ will.” Coat glanced over his shoulder. “I know damn well where my road ends. In Hell. If you cussin’ poke around too much ya might end up joinin’ me.” He left with that threat. </p><p>Cody laughed to himself. <em> Skritch, skritch—skritch—skritch—skritch. </em>That was funny. Really funny. He was already living in hell. </p><p><em> Skritch—skritch—skritch—skritch—skritch—skritch—skritch—skritch—skritch—skritch—skritch—skritch—skritch—skritch—skritch—skritch—skritch— </em> <b> <em>skritch.</em> </b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>